AffableZombie
Name: AffableZombie (Affa Kliewer) Gender/Species: Female/Yordle Age: 25 Profession: Biomancer, researcher, Plague Doctor Affiliations: Bandle, the Glade Alignment: Lawful Good Spell Check: No, of cours not. Description: She has fine teal fur, dark green hair and eyes. She often wears her hair up in a ponytail. She wears a bandanna on the top of her head, which makes her ears, look longer than they are. Even for a Yordle she is quite small being only 2.5 ft, (.76 m) skills: Affa is a druid healer with a twist. Here are the quick stats: NAME Affa Kilewer AGE 26 PROF.Plague Doctor CHARACTERISTICS. MIGHT:2 ENDURANCE: 4 AGILITY: 6 INTELLIGENCE: 9 CHARISMA: 4 SKILLS Research Ride Animal Master Medic Master Biology (Sci) MAGIC SCHOOL Blood (T) Nature (GM) SPELLS Gentle Repose Stops decay Rapid over growth Summons plant vines that erupt from the ground and deal damage Microbe manipulation not sure yet Cell Apparition Evaporates into a cloud of microbes floating in the air. Acid Blast fires a small orb of acid at the target Reanimate can turn dead flesh back into living flesh SUMMONERS Heal Cure wound heals wounds magical and physical. Exhaust Sleep sleep spell causes a magical slumber Heal Attributes & Feats Addict -3 Affa is an Alcoholic Obsessive -3. If Affa fails a research save she wont eat or sleep till she rolls a success. -1 to con every day till success Curious -2. Affa has a strong desire to know or learn something at any cost. Companion 3. Steven the giant dog Life Sense 3 Affa can sense ones life force …. or the lack there of limited to what is in view. Caravan 2. Affa travels around with her house Magic Affinity (Nature)2 Actually Is A Yordle (2): You are a yordle. Your small size gives you a +1 to non-magical Agility rolls, but you take a -1 to non-magical Might rolls. You have a +2 bonus to non-magical Charisma rolls when socially interacting with people that find yordles adorable. You also have a +2 bonus to any roll that involves evading, whether physically, mentally, socially or magically (it stacks with your +1 to Agility if you’re using that stat to evade). ''Overconfident(-2): ''You are very sure of yourself. You take a -2 to assessing danger and a -2 on non-magical Charisma rolls against people that you rub the wrong way." Anatomy Expert 2. Affa knows what makes you tick...and how to stop it. Heroic Characteristic(2){'''May be taken multiple times, applied to a different characteristic each time.}: Increase one characteristic from 8 to 9. '''Book Worm (2): It isn't a stretch to call most Summoners 'book worms.' I mean hell, 'we' are some of the best mages on the continent so we got to know magic pretty well to fit the bill. That said there are some who spend WAAAAAAY too much time in the libraries of the Institute in order to pursue their studies. They gain +3 to all Knowledge checks, and to Research checks to find a pre-existing piece of information in a library. Code of conduct -2. Affa Fallows a moral code that she refuses to brake Alchemy 2 Affa is proficient in making poisons and curios. ''Absentminded -2 ''You take a -3 penalty on non-magical Intellect rolls related to Perception. Social (High) 3. Affa is a doctor and a surgeon peaple come to her to prevent death...Pay is quite good Age Adult0 Background: Affa had a very uneventful childhood growing up. She had an interest in natural sciences, even at a young age. Affa loves to garden and take care of animals. She would often get lost in the forest trying to find new species to categorize in her journal. One of the Elders noticed Affa’s affinity towards life and decided to teach Affa the old ways of the Yordle, before they were obsessed with hextech. She taught Affa the connection Yordle’s use to have with the life in the forest. Affa quickly mastered life magic. When the Zombies came for Bandle City, Affa’s curiosity peeked once again. She noticed the behavior of the Zombie was indicative of living things. The wish to feed and by doing so the repopulate. Affa studied the Zombies and invented a microscope to get a better understanding of what was going on with the Zombies. Affa had discovered for the first time, microorganisms. Viruses were changing how the Zombie’s brain worked. Affa was amazed and inspired that such a tiny minuscule thing could do so much harm. Not only did this give Affa a new interest in microbiology. This also made her question where the zombie’s sentience went. Where was his soul? The Zombie wasn’t really dead after all it fed, it bred. Affa was well versed in spirit magic. It was one of the things taught to Affa by her Elder. Spirit magic was supposed to be a part of life magic. Only rarely are they ever apart. Affa brought this to the Elders attention but she had no answers for Affa. So she sent Affa on a quest the Institute of War to find the answers she seeks. The Institute unfortunately had no answers to give. Not wanting to part with Affa’s unique knowledge of microbiology and life/spirit magic they employed her as a summoner. They placed her in charge of aiding Maokai in his quest to bring life back to Shadow Island, and figure out how to get him out of his oak tree. Affa lives in her caravan with her horsehound Steven and her ExZombie Fred. She had purchased the caravan from a band of gypsies. She constantly travels Valoran trying to heal the sick and repair the damage done by necromancers reckless endeavors. Personality: Affa is insanely curious about the world around her. She will often bumble around with ideas and guesses before finding one the works. She writes in her journals constantly, she has multiple journals, color coated for different things. She is very positive and a complete contrast to Maokai’s negative attitude. She loves helping people in need and often sets up a make shift hospital for areas in need of medical attention. Affa fallows a strict Code of Ethics and is bound by it to help anyone in need regardless of affiliation. Pets: Steven: Steven is an augmentation of hers. A dog the size of a workhorse. Something to keep her company and serve a practical use. Steven was a peaceful animal only attacking when ordered to. He was her one true companion on her lonely trips to through Shadow Islands. No other Yordle dared go with Affa, seeing her endeavors with Maokai as deadly and foolish. Without Steven, traveling alone would have taken a toll on her psyche. As it has in the past with other, yordles left in solitude. Steven's Stats: Category:Yordle